Oleander
by Lady Waltz
Summary: "Do you know what oleanders represent?" She places the flower on her tongue, swallowing it whole. "Tragic romance, and beguiling seduction... I wonder which is worse?" Meri is a poisonous girl who happens to meet her worse nightmare yet.
1. Chapter 01

**Hello everyone! **

**This is my first fanfic ever! I always wanted to contribute to the Ouke no Monshou community, and this story in particular has been in the works for at least 5 years! Can you Believe it? I just never gotten around to doing it! **

**I also wanted to say a special thanks to my good friend for inspiring me to write this story, and for always supporting me! Thank you A Queen of Witches! Please check out her story!**

**The first chapter might start off a little rocky I haven't written in so long! Hopefully it's enjoyable! I also hope I don't make the characters too OOC, I did a little spin on my fanfic though... I hope no one hates me for it! **

**Well enough talking! Let's get on with it!**

** Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 01 The Fallen Girl

Fire.

village was on fire.

The young woman gasped as the flames quickly surrounded her; entrapping her inside the village she once held so dear to her heart.

she was going die a slow and painful death, the flames surely burning her to a crisp. She had to wonder, was she not meant for happiness? The gods must be to punishing her to death.

She quickly covered her airways with the sleeve of her nightgown as the smoke began nestling itself in the air; the air itself was so thick she couldn't see a foot in front of her. Everything was dark, the only light provided to the girl was that of the burning buildings around her, as they slowly broke to pieces onto the cracked ground. The only thing that reminded the girl of what used to be, were the crumpled delicate flowers that laid beneath her bruised feet. They reminded her of tarnished innocence, meant to be forgotten forever.

_Is this really how it's going to end? What ever happened to a 'happy ending'?_ The girl scoffed as she could feel the unwanted tears well up in her orbs as the air burned her eyes, and soon she began weeping helplessly among the inferno._ If I'm going to die I might as well go out with a bang_

The smoke began attacking her lungs as she lost her breath, suffocating her without remorse. She broke into a fit of painful coughs, her vision becoming more and more cloudy as the smoke became more dense and foggy.

The screams for help made her head spin, overwhelmed she collapsed to her knees clutching her head, attempting to block out the desperate pleas. She bellowed out a scream of frustration. She wasn't ready to die! She had to live! Even if it meant clinging onto to the last bit of hope she had, perhaps she could make it out alive with a few scars? Though she knew that chances were slim.

And it was all because of that damn _monster,_ their face twisted and deformed in her memories, at least if she were to die she would achieve the freedom she so hopelessly craved for.

What a bittersweet tragedy.

She couldn't see anything as her cloudy vision became one of pure darkness. Her heart skipped several beats in anticipation, believing she was actually dead this time. Her eyes shot open, fearing to see the same scene of blistering chaos as before.

Instead, amber orbs met with the dark clay-like ceiling that was her home.

She quickly reached out to touch her face in search for any pain or burn marks, thankfully finding nothing.

_Rough dream, huh? _Her head pounded mercilessly, as she tried to remember her dream. A normal occurrence for her. It wasn't like she desperately wanted to know, but whatever it was it seemed troubling to her.

She shifted lightly, uncomfortable on small hay bed, turning to face the rest of the small room. She sighs, resting her head in her hands.

The sound of familiar whispers filled her ears. Curious, she turned her head to see who was making such a fuss so early in the morning. Her eyes softened at the sight, tears welling up. There her brothers sat by her bedside, arguing in low whispers about what the girl could possibly be dreaming about. Her oldest brother Amon was first to notice her, he was a tall man with warm tanned skin, dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce through you, and short ebony black hair. Beside him was the second brother Akhu, he had a sandy complexion, hazel eyes, and chestnut brown hair that stopped right above his shoulders in an elegant cut. The silent one of the three was also the youngest. Tito had an olive complexion, soft honey brown eyes, and onyx black hair that gently framed his face.

You're up." Amon smiled wryly. " You were having that dream again." He mentioned, before continuing "You woke us up with all that crying."

She glanced down, feeling guilty that she woke them from their slumber. "I'm sorry."

Akhu hit his brother lightly, silently scolding the man with a harsh glare. Before turning his attention back onto to his sister. "You have nothing to apologize for." He reminded her. "We were just getting up anyway."

She slowly nodded in reply. The room grew tense with every second, as she was unsure of what to say or do. To ease the tension Akhu placed a slender hand on her shoulder. "How are you, Meri?"

"Just peachy." She smiled, wiping the wetness from her eyes. Though she felt bad, she was grateful for her brothers who tended to her without hesitation. "I even let you see me cry, how embarrassing!" She mentally slapped herself silly, they've done so much for her already they didn't have the time to worry about her night terrors next.

"Well since that settles things..." Amon early clapped his hands. "Let's work our asses off as usual!"

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Akhu pulled his cloak over his shoulders, glancing back at them.

"I'm sure we'll manage." She smiles back at him.

"You know the rules, kid. Market then back home, no detours!" Amon butted in. "And don't be bringing home any weeds." Meri rolled her eyes. "They're not weeds!"

"Well whatever they are, don't bring them home!" He finished before crossing his arms. "Got it?"

"No promises." Meri said, grinning. Amon tried to argue but he was shooed away, door slamming in his face.

The hawk flew high in the air above the flourishing Egyptian marketplace; a sacred animal to the Egyptian winged god of the sky Horus. It wasn't long until it became the talk of the marketplace, becoming almost like a debate among the citizens. It appeared to be an omen for the land of Egypt. Whether good or bad, something was going to change history forever... But what? For better or for worse?

Meri spun around cheerfully, her dress flowing behind her. She enjoyed her freedom from the 4 walls of the small prison every chance she got, During the day she was confined to the house, forced to do housework and weave baskets. During the night she was a freelance dancer. Her brothers constantly worried about her safety, convinced she would be taken as a wife by force, or even captured and forced into the slave trade. She was indeed a beautiful woman so she wasn't invincible to such dangers. she was clothed simply in a cream colored loose-fitting shirt with billowy sleeves, and a dark red fringed skirt. Her light brown hair cascaded down her back in waves. She had skin fairer than most Egyptian women, with amber eyes to match. She was a strange girl being in her twenties and still not married. It seemed she would be an old maiden at this point.

The air was hot and humid, she felt as if she was suffocating as sweat ran down her back making the linen shirt she was wearing glue itself to her skin. Still that wouldn't deter her, something was different about today, she just couldn't put her finger on what it might be. She admired the sunrise as she balanced on the balls of her feet, swinging gently along the warm breeze, waiting on her companion of a brother. Her eyes drifting back and forth, searching for whatever might catch her attention first.

Perhaps he was late after all. She quickly bent her head down as a group of merchants pass her by, too absorbed in their own conversation to notice her or pay her any mind. Not that she was expecting them to anyway. A sigh escapes her mouth which turns into a yawn as she stretches her limbs out, her amber eyes scanning the many faces that pass by in search for her brother.

Persistent whispers from afar breaking her out of her trance-like state. "Isn't that Meri, the street dancer?" She perked up as she heard her name, waiting for a follow up but the question was continued with girlish laughs.

"She thinks she's so great. It makes me sick." One of the girl's snickered. "Even though she's just the sister of a craftsman!" More giggles ensue.

"What's she doing here anyway?" One of the girl's questioned, seeing as Meri held a basket snugly to her chest, squeezing it she continued to listen to the girls ramble on.

"Probably prostituting herself out. My parents warned me to stay away from her and her family, as you should too."

She turned her head to face the group of girl's, glaring daggers. If looks could kill, they'd be dead on sight. "Don't you know it's rude to talk about someone behind their back?" Her lips was formed into a bright smile, but her eyes told a different story entirely.

The group of girls scurried away as quickly as they came, and just like that Meri was left to the dwelling thoughts that invaded her mind.

A sudden tug on her skirt made her shiver with anticipation as she began to believe that the girls have returned to pick a fight, she swiftly turned to face the offender of the crime. Raising her arms in defense, she was always willing to kick someone's butt need be! Before quickly halting her actions as she noticed her youngest brother.

"Oh! It's you Tito. Don't scare me like that!" She breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand over chest to further prove her dramatic antics.

The boy furrowed his brows in a curious manner, not replying as he was mute.

"Are you ready to head home? I got everything we needed." She smiled wryly, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow.

Tito stared at her, a look of concern apparent on his face. He heard the whole altercation from afar. He wished for Meri to be not so hot-headed and act out on a whim, it was surely going to get her into trouble one of these days.

"Don't give me that look. It's fine." She shrugged nonchalantly, however the boy was not convinced.

Before he could persist in the matter, she quickly changed the subject. "Can we take the long way home? I need to gather some plants." She asked, motioning to the basket in her hand.

Tito frowned. He was never one to like messing around in the fields, it was a gamble on whether the soldiers would catch them or not. They always raised hell for them, and frankly he just didn't feel like being interrogated today...But as always he couldn't seem to refuse his companion so he reluctantly nodded, already regretting his decision.

Meri grinned a cheeky smile. "I knew you'd see it my way. Let's get out of here." Hand in hand they walked along the path that led to the overgrown fields.

The ground rumbled as they walked. The sky darkening with steel grey colored clouds threatening to break with a crack of lightning any moment now.

_Is it going to rain?_ Meri pondered deeply as she looked up to the dulling sky, staring off into space. Perhaps the hawk delivered a bad omen after all?

Just as her eyes adjusted to the darkening landscape lightening came, a brilliant blue-white flash that struck the ground with a mighty force before flickering out, returning to utter stillness. Unknowingly to the pair of siblings, in that moment of what they thought was lightning came a silhouette falling to the hard earth at a brisk pace, Falling among the bushes and shrubs. And just like that, the gloomy sky returned to that of warm sunshine.

Meri and Tito exchange a look of utter bewilderment.

"What was that all about?" She asked, not as overly concerned as she probably should have been.

Tito on the other hand, had a very bad feeling. One more step and they would have been goners!

The air automatically felt off as the approached the grassy area.

Tito stood close to the older woman, acting as a barrier to what ever might pop out in front of them. Meri just shrugged his behavior off.

"Alright, check over there." She pointed. "I'll check over here!" She waved him off, crouching down to scour through the greenery, humming a lighthearted tune in her search.

As Tito turned away, he saw something shimmer brightly in the distance. He couldn't deny that fact that he was curious, curiosity killed the cat as they say... But satisfaction brought it back. He slowly stepped closer, pulling back the twigs of the bush only to reveal an unconscious girl with golden hair that laid so delicately upon the ground. Tito gasped in shock, rubbing his eyes to see if he was hallucinating or not. The girl wore a flowing dress of red dyed he presumed, golden flowers embroidered at the ends symbolizing wealth and innocence. Her lips parted slightly as she mumbled things the boy just couldn't understand. A foreign girl? She didn't appear to be a slave with her fancy clothing, perhaps a consort of a royal? Tito hunched over to gain a closer look at the girl, gently caressing her hair with his slim fingers. He had to admit the girl was stunningly beautiful with her milky white skin, and bright golden locks that seemed to reflect the sunshine. If they were to leave her there, she'd surely be killed, and Tito doubted she had any form of identification.

"Alright, Tito!" Meri called out to the boy startling him."It'd be horrible if the soldiers were to find us!" She carefully dusted the dirt of of her skirt, she didn't need Amon scolding her for her recklessness. She knew he hated it when their clothes got soiled. She stopped suddenly, noticing the boys nervousness as he glanced back and forth.

"What's wrong? Did you see something?" She asked intrigued on whatever caught Tito's attention.

She slowly walked towards him, holding her hand out for him to grab. He yanks her closer, intending to show her his discovery. "Ah!"

Quickly pulling back the branches of the bush, showing his sister the strange girl with golden hair. Meri gasped at the sight.

She was in awe, her gaze fixated on the girl. She couldn't pull away even if she tried, there was just too much to take in and she didn't like that. She wanted to advert her gaze elsewhere but how could she?

"The girl is definitely not a slave. She has such delicate skin, it looks like she never worked a day in her life." Meri pursed her lips seeming to be deep in thought. "She must be a foreigner."

Tito stares at her, his eyes unreadable.

"You shouldn't have shown me." She turns away. "We can't help her, if the soldiers were to find her, we would all be killed."

The boy glances down, obviously dejected. She frowned, she knew he didn't like death but whatever happened to the girl, it wasn't on them.

_Why so cruel? I guess it doesn't matter to you unless you gain something._ The creaky voice called out mocking her._ That's so like you, you naughty girl._

She flinched, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm not..." She barely whispered. the voice continued it's taunts until it sounded more like an incessant hum.

Tito brushed past her, collecting their baskets. "Wait!" She called out to him.

"Let's..." She stumbled on her words. "Let's take her home." Words she would eat.


	2. Chapter 02

**Author's note: Hello again! No, I haven't given up yet! Unfortunately for you, I plan on finishing this story, even if it kills me... **

**Thank you for everyone who took the time out of their day simply to read my lame story! A special thanks to A Queen of Witches, and xXYuseiXAkikoXx for reviewing and favoriting! It means so much to me! I love you guys!**

** Also, I'm changing the rating because I realized that this story will be more gruesome and darker than I first expected. **

**Now onto the story!**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 02 Heart of Gold

Meri stood above the unconscious girl, her bright eyes lingering on the female for a bit longer than necessary. She was already having second thoughts and regretted her decision of helping the mysterious golden-haired foreigner.

"Oh, Tito... Why do you guilt trip me in this way?" She whispered, letting a small sigh escape her lips. She didn't know what to do in this were her brothers going to say? Not only did she bring her plants home, but she also brought a foreign girl as well!

"Amon is going to kill us, you know." She reminded the boy, mumbling under her breath.

Tito only nodded in reply, shrugging his shoulders without a care in the world. Meri squinted with annoyance, Tito was never this relaxed and optimistic. In fact, he has always been a sick, and frail bedridden child, it gave him the underhand of being delicate and barely having enough energy strength to lift the lightest of things. Ultimately making him unable to work alongside his fellow men in hard labor, so he worked alongside his sister weaving baskets, and maintaining the household and garden.

She didn't want to be the buzzkill in this situation, but her gut nagged her endlessly, telling her this wasn't a good thing.

With a shaky hand, she brought the ceramic cup to her lips, her slender fingers shaking anxiously. The soupy luke-warm beer filled her mouth, wetting her dry tongue. She swallowed it with a hard gulp, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt in a not so ladylike fashion.

The girl stirred awake, murmuring words Meri just couldn't understand. Most definitely a foreign language.

"Oh! She's awake!" Meri whispered._ She's probably calling out for her family…_ Meri frowned solemnly. She had to admit she felt somewhat sorry for the girl but still, she wished she hadn't intervened.

The young girl felt as if she was floating in a void of nothingness, whispers from seemingly nowhere flooded to her ears. Each whisper carried the same series of questions: _Who are you? Where did you come from?_

She jolted awake, her eyes shone brightly, bluer than a lapis lazuli stone. She quickly glanced around the small room made of stone and mud, noticing the two siblings she begins to plead with them in her unknown language.

Startled, Meri steps back, throwing her hands up. "Woah! Hold your fire! It's alright!"

The foreign girl furrows her brows in confusion, obviously not understanding Meri's dialect.

"Oh no… We can't understand each other. " She turns to Tito, a look of bewilderment apparent in her amber eyes.

The girl screeches nonsense and runs towards the door in a rush. "No!" In an instant, Meri grabs the girl while blocking the doorway with her body, clutching her calloused hands over her mouth, preventing her from screaming and alerting the soldiers.

"You can't! If you leave...We will all be arrested, or even worse killed!"

_Shit, she really can't understand me… Wait I know!_ In an attempt to make the strange girl understand, she would act out her actions! Meri pointed to the door, crossing her arms into an X. She then sliced at her neck with the tips of her fingers, warning her if she were to leave, it'd be the last thing she would ever do.

The girl seemed to understand as she broke down crying, clutching onto the older woman's shirt, sobbing into her chest.

Meri cringed as she felt the wet tears roll down her breasts, soaking her linen shirt.

"Err...It's okay." She patted the girl's back in an awkward manner. Tito couldn't help but laugh at his sister's awkwardness, an obvious scowl plastered on her face.

Noticing the boy's laugh, Meri flashed the younger boy a cold glare, flustered as her cheeks glowed red with embarrassment.

The girl pulls back, only to suddenly gaze into the woman's eyes, her big blue eyes staring deep into her soul.

"What … What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her tongue clicking with annoyance.

As the golden-haired girl was about to say something, the door open with a sharp _click_.

"We're back." The gruff voice of their brother spoke.

"Akhu kept begging me to check on you two." He looks back over to the younger brother, smiling.

Akhu shakes his head, ready to argue. "I did no such…."

"What the hell is that?" Amon cut him off mid-sentence, noticing the golden-haired foreigner that sat upon his sister's bed, his face contorted into a grimace.

"See what?" Meri smiled nervously, fanning her shirt. "It sure is hot in here, isn't it?"_ Shit, I didn't think they'd be home this early!_ She thought dimly, clenching her teeth into a fake smile.

The golden-haired girl squirmed nervously, noticing the tension in the room.

"Quit your bullshit, Meri," Amon growled softly, sounding more like a harsh whisper.

"You know what I meant. Why is there a foreign girl in my house, and on your bed?" He crosses his arms over his broad chest, waiting for her to defend herself.

"Well...It's a pretty long story." She glances down, biting her bottom lip until it bled.

Amon pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out an irritated sigh "She can't be here, take her back to wherever you found her." He pointed to the door with a huff.

Tito swiftly rushes in front of the confused girl, holding his arms out acting as a barrier.

"Tito's right. We can't just take her back now. They're more likely to get caught now…They'd be executed on the spot." Akhu frowned.

"It's not like I'm thrilled about it either." Sending his sister a side-eyed glance, disappointment embedded deep in his hazel eyes.

Amon was silent, he appeared to be deep in thought as his gaze was fixated on the floor.

"Fine. Can she speak Egyptian?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She quickly shook her head, smacking his hand away.

"No, she can't understand any of us."

"So she's like a stray animal, huh? Don't name her or you'll get attached" Amon smiled, flashing a toothy grin.

Meri rolled her eyes. "We have to call her something, we can't just call her 'foreign girl'"

Akhu hummed in thought. "How about 'Heart'? Because of the sash around her waist?" He smiled, gently patting the girl's hand.

"I like it." Meri said with a smile, nodding in appreciation.

"Heart. Your name is now Heart. " She roughly poked the girl in the chest.

"Got it?" Heart seemed to understand as she slowly nodded, her face still stained with sloppy tears. _She's an adult and she's acting like a child. How much more of this can I take?_ She thought as she slipped past her brother's to dig through her barren desert of a closet.

She knew she didn't have much, save for the clothes on her back. She remembered she had an outgrown white linen dress from her teenage years, two pairs of papyrus sandals, and a tan colored shawl.

_Perfect. S_he thought as she glanced down at her body, compared to her curvaceous figure, Heart had more of a petite child-like body.

"Luckily for her, she doesn't have to prance around in the nude." She grunted, chucking the white dress at the younger's feet, motioning her to strip her clothes off.

Heart swiftly shook her head, nervously blushing, she pointed to the men in the room.

"What? Just strip! They don't want to see your body anyway!" Meri forcibly pulled at the girl's dress, Heart protested as much as she could with tears streaming down her face.

_What am I doing?_ Meri thought as she released her tight grip on the silky fabric. _Make her trust me…Can I do it?_ The two sides of her brain fought vigorously for dominance.

"Can you guys step out for a minute? I'll help her change." Meri said, shooing the men out the door. Of course, Tito and Akhu were the only ones to comply, Amon on the other hand, argued as usual.

"You're asking me to leave my own house? For what? So she can change?" Amon pouted. "I prefer a woman gifted with bigger assets... If you know what I mean."

"Gross." She slams the door in his face mercilessly, turning back to Heart with a half-expected look.

"I chased them away for you, time to change." Meri said flatly, motioning her to strip her dress off.

Heart nodded, reluctantly unbuttoning the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor in a heap.

"Good girl." She smiled wryly. "Now to complete the disguise!" Brushing her hand against the dirt floor, only to smother it onto the poor girl's milky white face.

A choked gasp escapes her lips as she registered what the older woman was doing.

"Calm down! We have to dirty your skin, even just a little bit." She continued kneading the dirt into her delicate skin.

Heart instantly recoiled, disgusted by the fact that dirt that was caked into her pale skin, suffocating her pores.

"Don't be such a baby, you're an adult right?" Meri reprimanded the girl, tying the thin tan shawl over her golden locks tightly.

"There's not much we can about your eyes." She gently poked the girl's eyelid.

Heart gave a small smile, handing the woman her fancy foreign dress, she took ahold of Meri's hand with a firm grip to express her gratitude.

_ She is very touchy-feely, isn't she?_ Meri returned a fake smile, as she glanced down at the dress. _Maybe I could sell it at the market for a high price?_ She thought considerably before quickly shaking her head._ No. That would be too risky, though it does sound tempting…_

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Heart lightly squeezed her hand.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking." She mentioned, even though the girl couldn't understand a thing she said unless she made a fool of herself.

Meri rested her hands on her hips, smiling. "You better be prepared! While you're here with us you'll be put to work, day and night!"

The days soon rolled by without a hitch… Or so they thought.

The trio of misfits worked day after a long day, weaving baskets until their fingers ached. It was mindlessly numbing.

Night approached the land of Egypt as it did every day, clouds parted as the silvery full moon burned in the night sky with shimmering brilliance. The moon rose high above the city of Thebes, illuminating the city streets with a soft glow.

The woman laid in her bed, restless as she waited for her brothers and new visitor to fall into a deep sleep.

She slowly lifted her head, seeing Tito already awake. Time to do this. She gave him a knowing look as she shifted out of her hay bed quietly as she could.

They slowly made their way out the door, the darkness engulfing them with its cool embrace.

Meri shut the door behind them with a light _click_, unfortunately waking the golden-haired girl from her slumber.

She glanced at the sleeping men, wondering if they heard the two slip out. With a glimmer of confidence, she follows the pair of siblings into the night.

She pokes her head around the corner, seeing the two figures walk into a noisy building, only lit by torches. It seemed to be a bar or tavern of some sort.

Heart gulped, her nerves hitting her like a train. She slowly made her way into the crowded bar, slithering past the crowd of drunken men like an eel, searching for her companions.

She bumped into a man, letting out a small _'oof'_ as their chests met. The man's face was partially covered with a cloak, but Heart could tell her was handsome. He was a tall man with a light tan, piercing dark eyes, and long black hair.

The man stared deeply into her blue eyes, fearing she was caught, she quickly closed her eyes pretending to be blind.

The man scoffed, turning away from the girl and disappeared into the crowd without a trace.

With an annoyed huff, she sits in the farthest and darkest corner, away from the leering drunk men.

The room soon grew quiet with hushed whispers as Heart noticed the pair that stood in the middle of the room, Meri and Tito.

A now topless Meri extended her arms above her head as if she was reaching for the moon itself. She bent her head down as Tito began playing a reed-like instrument.

Meri silently lets go of the breath she was holding deep in her chest, the tense feeling of fear she could never rid herself of as the crowd stared at her with anticipation. She knew that expressions played a huge role in her performance, she liked to make a facade while dancing, pretending to be someone she's not.

As the rhythm of the song began, her body began to move on its own gliding across the room in a graceful leap. A soft and melancholy expression painted on her face, her body moved with a cat-like elegance as she contorted her body, twirling along to the soft rhythm of the music.

Heart gasped, fully entranced by the woman's delicate movements.

It was a mesmerizing display, her heart twinged as she felt Meri's emotions through the music.

Her dancing belonged to that of a celestial being.

The song eventually came to an end, the woman still in her trance-like state, she slowly snapped back into reality after hearing the uproar of cheers. She smiled, bending her head with gratitude.

In the far corner, Heart was approached by two lecherous men.

"Hey, cutie. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" One of the men questioned.

Heart pointed to her ears shaking her head. "Oh, so you're deaf?" The other smirked.

"That's okay we'll still have fun with you." They roughly pulled onto her arms, dragging her through the crowd as she kicked and yelled, but no one could hear her voice through the noisy crowd.

In a second, Meri stood in front of them, blocking their exit. Tito stood closely by her side, his arms snaked around her protectively.

"What are you doing?" Meri stood still, her amber eyes were cold as stone.

"Just having some fun. Want to join, Miss dancer? She quickly shooked her head, glaring daggers at the men. "It doesn't look like much fun to me."

Heart desperately called out to the woman with a squeaky voice.

"You!" Meri quickly turned to face the girl. "You followed us here?" She choked out, unsure of what to do. Should she just leave her? Or get into a fight with these men?

"Listen... You made a mistake, she's not a prostitute. Let her go." She crosses her arms in an attempt to look intimidating.

"So what? 'Let her go' she says!" One of the men laughed mocking her. "Oh, dear me!

_Why are you helping her anyway? Who cares what happens to her. Isn't that right, darling? You don't care about anyone but yourself._ The monster's voice rang out. Meri gagged squeezing her eyes shut, she wasn't sure if she could take it much longer.

"I'll scream." She warned them.

"Do you really think anyone here is going to help you? You're just some lousy dancer!" One of the men shot back.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are acting all high and mighty?" The other snorted.

"Who are you to talk to a lady like that?" Akhu butted in with a yawn, leaning against the stone wall.

"Akhu?!" Meri gasped, an aching fear rumbling in her gut once again. If Akhu was here, Amon was definitely here. "How did you know where we were?"

"We followed you, idiot," Amon grunted. "We were just in time to see you dance."

"Oh no... I just-"

"What are you punks still doing here? Scram!" He raised his fist. "Or I'll bust your kneecaps!" With that, the men backed away before running off into the cool night.

"You're in a lot of trouble... I hope you know that." Akhu said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I figured as much." Meri pursed her lips.

_All I want to do is live a quiet life._ She glanced at Heart as she slid down the wall, tears rolling down her muddy face. "Don't cry…" She reached out to wipe her tears away, before pulling her hand back in hesitation. "You'll ruin your disguise." She said in a dull whisper. _Looks like that's not going to happen anytime soon._

Tito rushes to Heart's side, embracing her in a tight hug

"C'mon, Let's go home."


End file.
